Hey There Sakura
by mzmonkee09
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are two lovers in a wonderful relationship. SasuXSaku ONE SHOT!


Title: Hey There Sakura

Author: xxlilaznchckxx

Date: 11.18.07

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are two lovers in a wonderful relationship. SasuXSaku ONE SHOT!

Note from Author: Hey guys! No I didn't die I just haven't been writing a lot because of a writer's block. I wrote this story because I thought it would help me think about more ideas for my other stories. Enjoy.

_Flashback:_

Two young lovers, a girl at the age of 19 and a boy at 21, were sitting on a bench at the park holding each other closely. The girl was shedding tears while the boy had an emotionless face on, but in his eyes you can see the sadness he held. The girl had just gotten a letter in the mail that said the people in the fashion industry had accepted her as a 3 year intern; unfortunately it's all the way in New York City.

The girl had told her lover all about it; unfortunately her lover can't go since he has to take care of his band here. The girl saddened and cried till her eyes were bloodshot red. The boy had brought her to the park to cheer her up.

"Sakura, please stop crying. You know I can't stand to see you cry" the boy whose name was Sasuke told her.

Sobs was all that could be heard from her.

Sasuke brought his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. Her emerald eyes met his dark onyx ones. He kissed her gently on the lips then pulled back before she can respond.

"You know I love you right?" Sasuke asked her gently. She nodded.

"Then you should know that I'll wait for you" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked him gently. Sakura knew that these next 3 years will be hard without him. Sasuke kissed her hard. She replied back. Sasuke pulled away before they got into a full make-out session.

"Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked as he stared deep into her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Good, now let's get you back home before your mom worries" Sasuke and Sakura both got up and Sasuke put him arm around her waist as they silently walked home.

_End of Flashback_

**1 year later:**

A woman at the age of 20 with large green emerald eyes and long soft pink hair was busy drawing different outfits for every occasion. It has been a year since she arrived in New York City to begin her internship and so far everything has been doing well. Her boss has been very pleased with her work and said that she can start her own fashion line as soon as she finish her internship.

She smiled softly remember the words of her boyfriend, Sasuke. Last time she heard from him, he told her that his band was hitting big and was about to come out with their first CD. Leaving him was the hardest thing she had to do, but Sasuke said he'll wait for her and that's what she thinks about every day.

_DING DONG_

Sakura stopped reminiscing and got up from her desk. She walked to the front door of her apartment and opened the door. There on the other side of the door was her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. She had first met Ino when she came to New York to start being an intern. Ino was the intern for another fashion industry.

"Hey Sakura" Ino smiled. Sakura smiled back and motion for her to come in.

"What's up Ino?" she asked.

"Got your mail" Ino said as she handed them to her.

"Thanks" Sakura said then she looked through them. Nothing in particular, just some bills and other junks or at least that's what she thought before she arrived at the last letter. It was a letter from SASUKE!

Sakura quickly tore open the letter and read it.

_Sakura,_

_How long has it been since I laid my lips on yours? Forever. I heard you are doing very well on your internship and I am proud of you. Your mother wanted me to tell you 'Hi' since I am writing this at your house. That's right, YOUR house. I go to your room everyday just to breathe in your wonderful cherry blossom and cherries scent. Soon we will see each other again and soon I will place my lips on your sweet ones. My band is doing well except for Naruto who keeps complaining that you applied for your internship just so you won't have to deal with his ramen craziness, but we all know you love him very much. Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru all send their love. Inside this letter should be a CD as well, congrats my love you have our first CD! Listen to the first song and tell me what you think._

_Love you till the day I die,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura smiled. His letters were the only thing that keeps her stable about living in NYC. She got so lost in the letter that she didn't even notice Ino reading it over her shoulder. She soon snapped out of it after hearing Ino squeal.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"That's the sweetest boyfriend ever!" Ino squealed some more. Sakura smiled. She knew that she was very lucky to have ended up with Sasuke.

"I'm so jealous of you Sakura," Ino sighed, "I wish I had a boyfriend"  
"Maybe you can," Sakura said, "my friend, Shikamaru, is single. Maybe you'll get along with him"

Ino's eyes widened. "THAT LAZY BUM YOUR ALWAYS TELLING ME ABOUT?!" Sakura eyes widened then nodded her head. Ino thought about it for a second.

"Maybe" was all she said before she took the CD from Sakura and put it into the CD player. Sakura and Ino listened to the song.

_Hey there Sakura  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey there Sakura  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Sakura  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Sakura  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Sakura I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Sakura  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Sakura here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

The song soon ended and Sakura applauded. Listening to Sasuke's voice really cheered her up. Ino smiled at Sakura. She really was lucky to have Sasuke. She just hoped that this Shikamaru person will be THE ONE for her.

**2 more years later:**

A girl at the age of 22 stood in the middle of a big crowd at the airport with a tall blonde woman at her side. They both had luggage around their feet as they waited for their ride. The pink haired woman looked at her watch. It read 2:30 PM. She growled softly. Her ride was 15 minutes late!

The blonde woman next to her stood their silently, reading her magazine about the latest trends. She had came to Konoha with her friend, Sakura since she didn't want to go back home to a drunk father. Sakura had offered her a place to stay and because of that she was grateful to her.

About 20 more minutes of waiting the angry pink-haired woman whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number she knew far too well. It rang 2 times before someone picked it up. A man's voice came over.

"Hello?" he asked.

"SASUKE UCHIHA WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura screamed.

"Look behind you" he said.

Sakura's eyes widened and quickly turned around. There behind her was the man she always dreamed about with his dark onyx eyes and dark bluish-black hair. Sasuke Uchiha. Her mouth broke into a smile. She quickly ran into his arms and breathe in his sandal wood scent. His arms quickly snaked around her waist as his lips attacked her, hungrily. All Ino could do was stare at her friend making out with an extremely hot guy.

Soon they broke for air. She smiled at him. He smirked at her then went to grab her luggage.

"SSAAAAAAKUUUUUURAAAAAAA!" a yell broke out. They turned their heads to see a man wearing lots of orange, running over to them with 4 other people behind him. They all made a crowd around Sakura and Ino. Sakura hugged them all before introducing Ino to them.

"Ino, this is Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru" Sakura said. Ino nodded at each of them, but her look linger on Shikamaru a little longer than the others. Shikamaru notice her looking at him as he checked her out as well. He decided something. He motion Ino to the side and she followed.

"Eh Sakura, let's go back to your house and celebrate your return!" Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded.

"But first let's wait for Ino and Shikamaru" Sakura said and so they waited. Soon Ino came back with Shikamaru's arm around her waist. Everyone stared at them.

"DAMN SHIKA, YOU MOVE FAST!" Naruto said as he whistled. People around them trembled at the sound of his voice. Hinata put her hand on his arm to stop him from shouting. Instantly, he started blushing but took her hand in his and smiled. Tenten had her arm looped with Neji's. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist and his other hand was holding her bags. Thank god they weren't so heavy! Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru all helped out with their bags too.

The Future was looking bright.

The End


End file.
